<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit Comfort by Imlaxdris1771</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839844">Moonlit Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771'>Imlaxdris1771</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irish Swan Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened sometimes—they’d all been through too much for it not to. One of them would be woken by nightmares, remembering past trauma or fears. So it's no surprise when Killian wakes up in the middle of the night to see Graham staring at the moon. Can he and Emma draw their lover out of the past and back into their bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irish Swan Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little 2am snippet because I love this OT3. Thanks so much to luckycatnd for being my beta for this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian stirred awake, unsure what exactly had awoken him. It was sometime in the middle of the night, Emma was curled up on his chest, still asleep. <em> Graham </em>. The curly-haired Sheriff was curled up in the window seat, staring out at the moon over the waves. </p><p>It happened sometimes—they’d all been through too much for it not to. Sometimes Killian would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air, trying to remind himself that he was no longer a slave, that he was free of Hades, that Emma wasn’t dead. Some nights curling around his lovers was more than enough to ease the memories, but other times he needed some rum and time spent staring out onto the water. A trait that both Emma and Graham had picked up, it seems. Emma’s nightmares of her childhood, of the Underworld, of having to kill him occasionally overwhelmed her and she would look to the ocean to remind herself that they were all together. When Graham dreamt of being Regina’s plaything, almost losing both his loves to the Darkness, or his own torment at the hands of Arthur, he would slide from their bed and take a walk. </p><p>But tonight, he just stared out onto the water. Killian eased out from under Emma, smiling at her snuffles and grabbing hands. Once he was clear, he made his way over to the Huntsman and plopped down beside him, reaching over to take his hand. Graham allowed the contact and even smiled a bit when Killian dropped a kiss to his knuckles. He relaxed from his full-body curl and leaned against the dark-haired pirate.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Graham whispered in the darkness, voice rough.</p><p>“The bed gets lonely when we’re down a person, love.” Killian stroked his thumb over Graham’s knuckles, hoping to soothe him. Graham just grinned wryly at him before sobering.</p><p>“This time we couldn’t get to Merlin in time and you were both just...gone. Lost to the Darkness.”</p><p>“Leaving you behind, aye?” Graham just nodded. Killian sighed, heart aching for what the other man had endured when they were in Camelot. “We would never leave you behind, love. After all, if we did that, who’d drag our sorry arses back out of the forest? Emma and I are rubbish at forest living.” Graham chuckled quietly, quite aware of just how bad his two loves were at navigating through the forest.</p><p>“You couldn’t find your own footprints, let alone your way out.” Graham snuggled closer to the warmth emanating from his pirate, just beginning to realize how cold he was. Suddenly there was a new warmth covering his feet as Emma plopped herself down, resting her chin on his knees. Her green eyes shone in the light from the moon, filled with love.</p><p>“You okay?” Graham’s short nod seemed to satisfy both his lovers and Emma grasped his free hand with both of hers. “Come on, let’s go back to bed. It’s cold.” </p><p>“Yes, loves, let’s return to the warmth before our darling Savior loses her fingers to the cold.” Killian grinned, winking at Graham and Graham finally cracked a full smile, his lovers bringing his spirits back up, banishing the lingering loneliness of the nightmare.</p><p>“Hey, just because I don’t walk around all day baring my chest to the world doesn’t mean I can’t take a little cold!” The familiar banter eased the last of the melancholy and Graham leaned forward, capturing Killian’s lips in a soft kiss, hoping to convey his love for the unrepentant pirate before moving to give Emma the same soft kiss. </p><p>Emma’s eyes glowed with love and she pulled the Sheriff to his feet, dragging him to bed before she dropped him in the middle and curled up on his chest. Killian slid in behind Graham, wrapping his arm around the curly-haired man’s waist. He leaned over Graham to press a short kiss to Emma’s lips and another to Graham’s forehead before they settled in. Graham smiled and closed his eyes, wrapped up in the arms of the two people he loved more than anything and that he knew loved him with equal fervor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>